What Do You See?
by sorahyper
Summary: “I’ve never felt like this before,” Roxas thought. “Is this what they call “love”?” “Sorry,” Roxas apologized. “For what?” Axel asked cocking his head to the side. “Being in love?" And from that moment on, Roxas knew he was in love. FOR AKUROKU DAY :D


Yay :D It's AkuRoku day (: It's rather exciting don't you think?

I meant to have this story up at midnight but, that sorta didn't happen lmfao (:

I hope you enjoy this one shot I wrote, reviews would be nice afterwards (:

Thanks,

Sorahyper

Disclaimer: Since I didn't see Roxas or Axel groping eachother in Kingdom Hearts 2, I obviously don't own them. The only thing I own is the plot of my story.

**What Do You See?**

Roxas ran out of his room as he heard the front door slam and the footsteps of someone walking down their driveway and away from the house. He stood at the top of the stairs glancing over the banister and at the kitchen where a man was smiling to himself and staring at the front door.

"What did you do?" Roxas glared at the man standing in his front room.

"I showed him the note on your desk." the man answered bluntly.

"Wh-what?" Roxas answered dumbfounded. His heart dropped to his stomach and he stood frozen in place.

"Was that a problem?" The man asked with a small smirk on his face. He was finally getting even with Roxas after the months of torture he had endured.

Roxas silently walked down the stairs with his head down as the reality of that note being read by the person who left the house. He turned around the corner and into the front room, inches away from the man in front of him.

He glared up at the man and all the sadness that had overwhelmed him moments before, was replaced by the anger and hatred for the man in front of him.

"You asshole!" Roxas screamed. "You fucking asshole! All you do is make my life a living hell and I'm SICK OF IT!" Roxas spat out the harsh cold words as his body shook with rage and tears ran down his face. "I'm sick of you pretending to give a shit about me when all you really want to do is make my life as miserable as possible like you enjoy seeing me fucking suffer!"

Roxas' body was shaking violently and the tears continued to stain his face with their presence and the man before Roxas stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sick of you saying I'm important in your life when you don't even try to show it! I'm sick of you trying to make me believe that you love me when you make it perfectly clear that you don't give a shit! I'm fucking sick of you, I never want to see your fucking face again!"

Roxas ran out of the kitchen and towards the door as the man in the front room stood there, motionless, wordless, shocked. Roxas grabbed hold of the handle and yanked the door open and ran out into the dark, quiet night.

* * *

**Hours Before **

"Axel," Roxas laughed as the red haired man clumsily walked up the clock tower holding two sea salt ice creams in his hands. Roxas laughed when the man tripped on one of the stairs and Axel nearly lost one of the ice creams. Axel looked up at Roxas and smiled softly and made his way over to the blonde.

"Here you go," Axel started handing the ice cream toward Roxas. "I hope you don't mind that on the way up it started melting."

Roxas glanced at the ice cream in front of him and smiled noticing how much the ice cream had melt.

"It's fine, Axel." Roxas took the ice cream and began eating it, watching at the sun start it's descent down past the horizon. Axel took a seat next to Roxas and followed suit, gazing at the sunset and enjoying his mostly melted ice cream.

Roxas turned towards Axel, staring at the man eating his ice cream.

"_Even in the sunset," Roxas thought. "His eyes glisten so brightly."_

Roxas remembered the first time he had met the man. It was about over a year ago.

_Flashback_

_Roxas was just minding his own business walking down the sidewalk, when a shadow towered over him. A man past him and the moment Roxas saw him, he couldn't take his eyes off him. Roxas was a little confused because he knew that was bi but, he never found himself so strongly attracted to a person before; male or female. _

_It was his hair, that long , spikey red hair. That was it, right? Or was it his body?_

_No, it was his eyes. His green, emerald orbs. They just pierced into your mind and never left you. Roxas couldn't help but gawk at the man, checking out his whole body. The man must have noticed because he turned around staring directly at Roxas._

"_You're not so bad looking yourself," the man chuckled. Roxas felt his face flush and dropped his gaze with the man and his beautiful green eyes. Roxas cursed at himself for staring at the man for so long and when he brought his head back up, there he was standing right in front of him._

"_**Shit," Roxas gulped. **_

_The man smiled and stretched out his hand, "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He left his hand stretched in front of him waiting to meet Roxas' hand._

"_Roxas," Roxas whispered face still red stricken. "Roxas Hikari." He took Axel's hand and shook in softly._

"_Nice to meet you, Roxas." Axel shook his hand a little stronger and smiled back at Roxas once again._

"_**I've never felt like this before," Roxas thought. "Is this what they call "love"?" **_

"_Am I really that attractive?" Axel laughed at the still blushing Roxas. Roxas took a moment to analyze what Axel had just said, but then snapped back to his senses._

"_Sorry," Roxas apologized._

"_For what?" Axel asked cocking his head to the side. "Being in love? And if you don't mind me saying so, I don't think you should be feeling that way toward someone you've just met," Axel smirked._

_And from that moment on, Roxas knew he was in love._

_End of Flashback_

Roxas and Axel had been dating ever since and their relationship only got stronger. Did they fight? Of course, I mean, what couple doesn't fight? The fights didn't harm their relationship, however. They only made the two closer. From just graduating from high school, the two were recently discussing whether they should move in together.

Roxas was ready, but Axel thought they should wait a little longer. Roxas knew he was in love Axel and he knew Axel was in love with him. So, why did they have to wait any longer?

Axel thought it would be good to wait a little longer because Roxas' parents hated the fact that he was bi. They even hated more the fact that he was dating Axel. Axel was constantly shunned by them, even when he was invited over to the house.

Axel just wanted to prove to them that he didn't want to rush too quickly and maybe, just maybe, he would get on the better side of the two.

Roxas wanted to move out because of that reason. He hated that his parents hated Axel, the man he was desperately in love with.

"Axel," Roxas started still staring at his eyes. Axel turned to look at his cute, blonde boyfriend. "I'm sorry for my parents treating you so badly..." Roxas looked down at his popsicle stick and sighed in deeply. "They just don't understand and they better start because I'm getting sick of them."

"It's fine, Roxas," Axel said. "I mean, really it's fine."

Roxas looked back at Axel and sighed, "No, Axel, it's not. They only want me to have the future that THEY see."

Axel had nothing to say against that. Roxas' parents were, actually, very demanding. He was to become a doctor, but Roxas wanted to be a writer. He was to marry a woman, but he loved Axel. He was to have a large family, but Roxas didn't want to. He just wanted it to be him and Axel.

Axel wanted whatever Roxas wanted. He didn't have a family, they all died in a fire when Axel was just a little kid. He didn't know what was happening when the firemen rushed him out of the blazing building. But, now he knows what happened. When he had first starting dating Roxas he told Roxas that he tattooed the two teardrops under his eyes as a symbol that he'll always be saddened by his family's death.

"What do you see in your future, Axel?" Roxas asked suddenly breaking Axel's thoughts.

"What?" Axel asked from not paying attention to anything but his thoughts for so long.

"I said," Roxas began inching his way closer to the red head. He leaned his head toward the man and whispered into his ear, "What do you see in your future?"

Axel stared at the blonde, into his cerulean eyes, and got even closer to his face. "I see…" Axel pushed Roxas next to his body and they locked lips. Axel's tongue gently probed against Roxas' lower lip, asking for permission to explore the inside's of Roxas' mouth. His tongue was granted permission and it began to explore.

Roxas moved his arms up Axel's body, moving up his sides and towards his shoulders. Axel's arms placed themselves around the blonde's waist and moved slowly up and down.

His tongue was moving through Roxas' mouth and met Roxas' tongue. Roxas and Axel took a quick break to breathe but, plunged right back in as soon as oxygen flew into their lungs.

Axel's arms had made their way to Roxas' shoulders and were draped over them, hanging in the air. Roxas' hands had found themselves in Axel's hair, tangled and grasped tightly around his long, spiked hair.

They broke the kiss panting for breath and Axel opened his mouth and answered smiling, "I see you." Axel leaned back toward Roxas but, Roxas pushed him softly away.

"Axel, we have to stop." Axel groaned and Roxas continued. "I mean, if we go any further, we are going to roll right off the clock tower."

Axel laughed softly at his boyfriend and they both looked back at the fading sunset, nearly completely gone.

"What about you, Roxas." Axel asked barely above a whisper. "What do you see in your future?"

Roxas opened his mouth about to answer when he felt a vibration and heard a song playing in the air.

_Please speak softly, for they will hear us_

_And they'll find out why we don't trust them_

_Speak up dear 'cause I cannot hear you_

_I need to know why we don't trust them_

Roxas reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black SLVR and answered the phone with hostility in his voice. "Hello?" Yes, Mom I'm with Axel. No, we aren't getting intimate. Yes, he's right here. No, we aren't running away. We're at the clock tower. Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes. Remember, Axel is coming for dinner, Mother."

Roxas hung up the phone and turned to Axel and smiled softly.

Axel arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend and said, "Paramore?"

Roxas laughed and answered, "Of course, only the best band there is! Plus…I thought the song matched the problem between us and my parents." Roxas' grin slowly faded away and he sighed.

"Sorry, Axel, but I have to go. I'll see you tonight, Axel!"

"No problem, see you tonight Ro--mmmph." Axel was cutoff when Roxas placed his lips quickly on the emerald orbed man. Roxas broke the kiss and quickly ran down the clock tower to avoid anymore trouble that might be caused by his family.

* * *

Roxas walked through his frontdoor and up the stairs to his room, ignoring the voices from the kitchen asking where he was. He slammed the door behind him and locked the door from the rest of the house. He walked over to his desk and turned on the desk light. He took a pen and paper and began to scrawl his writing quickly over the sheet.

After finishing with the note, he slipped in under a book quickly and ran off to the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

He turned on the shower water and waited for the water to heat up. He walked back into his room and opened his closet. His hand moved through all the clothes searching for something to wear. He picked out a black T-shirt Axel had made for him. On the front it said, "Roxas" and on the back it read, "Axel". At the bottom of the shirt, in small letters it read "Axel and Roxas 6.17.07 ". The seventeenth of June was the day the two had met and Roxas could never forget that day.

Roxas decided to check on the water, closing the bathroom door behind him. He slipped his hand into the stream of flowing water and decided it was warm enough for him. He stripped off the clothes he had been wearing and placed new his shirt and jeans on the door handle. Roxas walked into the shower and thought of the excitement the night had in store for them.

After his shower was done, Roxas dried off his body and dressed in his clothes for dinner. He sat on his bed and waited. Waited for Axel to save him from cowering in his bedroom for protection.

* * *

Axel walked down the sidewalk toward Roxas' house at 7 o'clock. It was dark by now, and the dim street lights didn't help too much. Axel walked through the dark, quiet night; the only sound audible was the faint "plop" of his feet.

Axel was very anxious for this dinner and for a few reasons. Of course, to see Roxas, his boyfriend of over a year. But, there was more than that. He wanted to see if the hostility of Roxas' family had gotten any better than the last time he was over at his house about a month ago. He wanted to see the changes Roxas had mentioned in his room. But, he really wanted to know Roxas' answer to what he saw in his future.

The red head made his way up Roxas' driveway and to the front door. He rang the doorbell and patiently waited for someone to answer the door. To his dismay, Roxas' father answered the door, clutching something tightly at his side.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hikari." Axel politely greeted.

"Yes…Axel." Roxas' father answered dully. Axel walked into the front room of Roxas' house and sat down on the couch. Mr. Hikari quietly closed the door and stood over Axel. Tension was clearly noticeable in the air.

"Is, uh, Roxas ready?" Axel asked softly.

"I don't know, but I know he won't want to see you."

"Excuse me?" Axel asked getting a little irritated. "What makes you say that?"

"Because," Mr. Hikari said holding out a note in front of him. "This says it all."

"What is that?" Axel asked curiously.

"It's a note. A note written by Roxas."

"And you found it…?" Axel said with agitation in his voice.

"In his room."

"It's always locked, how did you get in?" Axel was starting to get really angry at Mr. Hikari for being so blunt. Who was he to question he and Roxas' relationship?

"I took a pick and unlocked it, Axel. Stop with the stupid questions and just read the damn thing."

Axel glared at Roxas' Dad but, snatched the note from his grasp. He read the note quickly and his agitated facial expression vanished and became saddened. Axel dropped the note and quickly rushed out the door, not bothering to look back.

Roxas ran out of his room as he heard the front door slam and the footsteps of someone walking down their driveway and away from the house. He stood at the top of the stairs glancing over the banister and at the kitchen where his Dad was smiling to himself and staring at the front door.

"What did you do?" Roxas glared at his father standing in his front room.

"I showed him the note on your desk." his father answered bluntly.

"Wh-what?" Roxas answered dumbfounded. His heart dropped to his stomach and he stood frozen in place.

"Was that a problem?" Mr. Hikairi asked with a small smirk on his face. He was finally getting even with Roxas after the months of torture he had endured.

Roxas silently walked down the stairs with his head down as the reality of that note being read by the person who left the house. He turned around the corner and into the front room, inches away from the man in front of him.

He glared up at his Dad and all the sadness that had overwhelmed him moments before, was replaced by the anger and hatred for the man in front of him.

"You asshole!" Roxas screamed. "You fucking asshole! All you do is make my life a living hell and I'm SICK OF IT!" Roxas spat out the harsh cold words as his body shook with rage and tears ran down his face. "I'm sick of you pretending to give a shit about me when all you really want to do is make my life as miserable as possible like you enjoy seeing me fucking suffer!"

Roxas' body was shaking violently and the tears continued to stain his face with their presence and his Dad stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sick of you saying I'm important in your life when you don't even try to show it! I'm sick of you trying to make me believe that you love me when you make it perfectly clear that you don't give a shit! I'm fucking sick of you, I never want to see your fucking face again!"

Roxas ran out of the kitchen and towards the door as his Dad stood there, motionless, wordless, shocked. Roxas grabbed hold of the handle and yanked the door open and ran out into the dark, quiet night.

"_I can't take this much longer. He says he cares about me but, can I trust him? He says I'm the most important person in his life, but can I believe him? He says he loves me but, how can I say the same to him? I don't trust him, believe him, and I do not love him. I HATE him. I want him out of my life. I'm done pretending things will change, because they aren't. I'm tired of wishing. I've learned that wishing gets your nowhere; all it does is raise your hopes higher and in the end they are dashed before your eyes. After dinner, I'm discussing this issue in front of everyone. I'm leaving him behind._

_-Roxas"_

Mr. Hikari re-read the letter over and over in his head. The letter wasn't toward Axel like he hoped, it was towards himself.

* * *

Axel replayed the note over and over in his head, dumbfounded. How could Roxas say those things? After all they had been through, how could that be how he felt? Yeah, sure, Axel did tease the blonde, calling him "Rox-ass" when he was annoyed with him but, even the blonde made fun of the redhead by calling him "asshole" when he was annoyed with him; both the nicknames have similarities towards each other's names.

Then he remembered the fight he had with Roxas about a week ago. They were fighting over whether moving in together was good at the moment, again. And this time, it got a little out of hand.

Roxas was annoyed with Axel saying they were never going to move in together because it was never going to be a good time with Axel. Axel got annoyed with Roxas and spat back that maybe he didn't want to move in with Roxas. This really hurt Roxas and the two were silent for a long time. Axel did apologize in the end saying that he just wanted a family to accept him and Roxas accepted.

"_Maybe he didn't really accept it…" Axel thought sadly._

He walked through the dark of night, wandering towards the clock tower.

Roxas ran through the streets searching desperately for Axel. He searched around every corner looking for the glistening of his green eyes in the dark, but nothing. He ran down every alley, up every sidekick but, still nothing.

"_Damn it, Axel." Roxas thought. "Where are you?"_

The blonde ran towards his boyfriend's house, wishing he was there.

Roxas ran through Axel's front door and began shouting out his name. He searched the kitchen, front room, guest room, computer room and nothing. He ran down the hallway toward Axel's room and he saw the room was empty except for the desk light left on.

Roxas sighed and walked towards the redhead's desk and found that his computer was on. He turned on the monitor and the screen was at first fuzzy but, after some time, sharpened. It was Axel's blog and he had a new entry:

**August 13, 2008**

Oh my god, I'm going crazy for Roxas. He's the cutest, most adorable, sweetest person I've ever met. I mean, I feel like he's the one. Wow! How it feels to say that. I love him, so so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I really do. I'm falling head over heels for this guy.

I mean, we have so much in common. We spend so much time together and we can relate to a lot of things. I can be myself around Roxas and I can't be myself around anyone else. I love him.

Today, he asked me at the clock tower, "What do you see in your future?" We made out for a little bit, and boy was it awesome, but back to the question. I answered, "I see you." and I asked him the question back. Unfortunately, his damn family called and he had to leave. I'll be longing for the answer tonight.

Tonight, I'm going to take him back to the clock tower so he can answer and I actually have something to give him. Hahah (:

Until next time,

Axel Gainsborough.

Roxas rushed out of the house rushing towards the clock tower. Sweat ran down his forehead as the clock tower came into view. Roxas was breathing heavily and was hoping Axel was there. With the clock tower getting much easier to see thanks to the bright lights surronding it, he saw Axel standing at the top of the tower.

"_Thank god…" Roxas thought relived. "I guess wishing does work…" _

Roxas smiled up at Axel standing at the top of the tower.

"Axel!" He shouted happily. Axel didn't look down, he was too far to hear anything. He walked forward, closer to the edge.

"_What the fuck!?" Roxas screamed in his head. "Is he?! No!!"_

"AXEL, NO DON'T!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs.

Axel, far above the ground, silently shed a few tears and they stained his face darker than the teardrop tattoos under his eyes.

"Roxas…" Axel sighed. "Let's meet in the next life." Axel took a deep breath and he dropped off the side of clock tower.

"NO!!" Roxas screamed. "AXEL NO!!" Roxas ran as fast he could towards the clock tower as Axel free fell, rushing quickly down towards the ground.

Axel closed his eyes as the air whipped his face as he plummeted to the ground.

"_Guess there's no turning back now." Axel thought hopelessly. _

"_AXEL NO!!" A voice screamed. _

Axel quickly opened his eyes and looked around him and there he was. Running towards him.

"Roxas…" Axel said helplessly.

Axel's body hit the pavement with a painfully, loud crack.

"NOOOO!!" Roxas screamed. Roxas ran over to the body, tears clouding his vision. He fell to his knees, weeping over his boyfriend's body. His arms resting on chest, with his head lying on them. His body shook with a violet force has the sobs rumbled through his chest.

A few feet away, he found a small box with a note attached it. Roxas crawled over and open the box and found a key. He read the note sobbing:

_"To my dearest Roxy; may the years of us together last 'til eternity." _

_"A spare key to his house..." Roxas thought miserablely._

"Axel!" Roxas sobbed. "You can't fucking leave me! You can't fucking leave me!" Roxas sobbed uncontrollably as an ambulance reached the clock tower. "Come back, Axel…" Roxas whispered going into hysterics. "Come back to me…"

* * *

**Four days Later**

The rain poured down in Twilight Town, hiding the sun behind the clouds. The rain fell to the ground and was soaked up by the grass, the flowers and the trees. Roxas stared ahead as the voice of the priest continued to speak. His face blank of emotion and the people around him with a saddened expression on their faces. Sora, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, and 12 of Axel's closest friends. Everyone, saddened.

"Axel Gainsborough, only 18 years old. May God accept him into the gate's of heaven."

Axel's body was lowered into the ground and as it was lowered, his tombstone glistened in the rain.

"_Just like his eyes…" Roxas thought._

Roxas had done the wording on the tombstone considering Roxas was the closest person to Axel. As the body continued going into the ground, Roxas read the words on the tombstone again:

_Axel Gainsborough_

_1990-2008_

_Friend, Boyfriend_

"_I see you."_

As the dirt was piled onto the coffin, the people silently left the funeral, leaving in their cars. Roxas stood where he was staring at the dirt falling into the grave. Roxas let more tears fall down on his face and he sighed deeply.

"Let's meet in the next life, Axel. I'll be waiting…" Roxas turned around and walked toward his car, keys in hand. He replayed the last conversation he had with Axel in his head, grieving he hadn't answered to him in person but, had left the answer on his grave:

"_What do you see in your future?"_

"_I see you."_

"_I see you."_

"_I see you."_

"_I see you."_

"I see you."

* * *

Ahhhh, yes that's the end D:

The ending got messed up thanks to silly fan fiction (:

The words were supposed to scattered and growing smaller and smaller like it was fading out.

Well, that's the end. I hope you like it :D

Reviews? Thanks and

HAPPY AKUROKU DAY :D

- Sorahyper


End file.
